Ace Attorney Bits
by SiverWrites
Summary: Five tiny scenes with various characters taking place all over the timeline. Phoenix Wright, Trucy Wright, college age Phoenx and Larry, Edgeworth and Gumshoe and Franziska. More groups of scenes may be added. A spoiler for Ace Attorney Investigations 2. Kind of an accidental sleep theme running through this first batch.


**Ferris Wheel**

It was too high. Too high and spinning. Where was the thrill in this thing? Phoenix took a careful glance at Trucy while trying to avoid looking anywhere in the direction of down - a feat difficult to accomplish when she was shorter than him. He couldn't help but see the ground too far below them.

She was beaming. "This is so great! Ferris wheels are the best! Check out the view!"

"Objection…" he muttered and swallowed the rising ill feeling in his throat. "Objection, objection, objection."

Too soon for Trucy, but not soon enough for Phoenix the ride ended. She bounded off and he staggered after her. There was a bench nearby blessedly low to the ground and still.

"H-hang on Trucy. Let's just…sit for a bit." Ground. Solid, down to earth, low ground.

Trucy sat for a moment, but then immediately jumped up and started to run off with a quick "I'll be right back!"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ugh.

"I promise!" she called and darted away before he could protest further.

True to her word she did come back quickly with a bottle.

"They didn't have your grape juice, but ginger ale's supposed to help, right? You look pretty green."

"Oh," he smiled weakly, "thanks, Trucy."

She plopped down beside him. "I love you daddy."

A warmth started to replace the sick feelings as they faded. "You too, kiddo."

 **Tired Morning**

Phoenix dragged his head up from his arms at the table as early morning grey light trickled through the window. He groaned, blinking blearily at the clock. It was around 7am. He stared at the table. Papers with budget numbers lined up and another note sheet for his own investigations when he got too frustrated with the numbers that refused to add up to anything good stared back at him.

7am, Monday. School day. Clear away this mess, get Trucy up and make breakfast. He started pulling his papers together one handed while trying to rub away the stiffness in his neck with the other.

"Morning," came a mumbled voice as Trucy entered the small kitchen with a wide yawn. She looked as much a zombie as he felt. She dropped into the seat across from him.

He opened his mouth to chide her on staying awake too late when his own papers caught his eye. Maybe that was a can of worms he'd leave closed this time.

They ate breakfast in silence punctuated by yawns. Shortly after he saw her out the door.

"Have a good day. Don't fall asleep in class."

She wrinkled her nose at him but looked more upbeat than earlier. "Bye, see you after school!"

Phoenix went back inside vaguely wondering what he did to deserve the bright spot that was Trucy in his current mess of a life.

 **Urgent Advice**

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Phoenix groaned and rolled over.

Tak.

"What the…" he squinted at his bedside clock and buried his face in his pillow when he saw it was only 6am. He had no classes today and a pile of homework to attack. Later. Much later than 6am.

Tak. The sound came again, like something hitting glass. He sighed, rolled out of bed and stumbled blearily to his window. Down below was the exact sight he did not want to see at six in the morning: Larry, Larry winding up to throw another rock at his window. He shoved open the window.

"L-Larry! What are you doing here?!"

"Finally! You gotta help me, man! It's important!"

Never did the window sill look so inviting for planting his face in. "You couldn't have come at a real hour? Or knock?" Like a normal person.

"I had to get your attention! It's urgent, really urgent! Me and Katie, it's our month anniversary – I gotta get her something! And I gotta do it by lunch or I'm DOOMED."

"Can't you just get her flowers or something?"

"I can't just get her roses! Everyone does that. She'll think it's boring. She'll think I'M boring." He stared up at Phoenix imploringly. "You gotta have an idea, man."

"Uh um." Going back to his nice warm blanket and soft pillow was a great idea. "A-another kind of flower?"

"Yeah… yeah something unexpected but what?"

Phoenix shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind. "Sunflowers?" And sleep. Sleep was nice.

Larry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey yeah! She'll never see that coming and she likes yellow! Thanks Nick I owe ya one."

"You could owe me sleep," Phoenix muttered, but Larry was already dashing away.

 **Angry**

Her whip snapped at the concrete, each crack seeming to emphasize her every angry thought. That foolishly _crack_ foolish _crack_ fool _crack_ of a foolish man! What could he be thinking? How could he give up his badge! Snap.

Ex-prosecutor. The whip lashed out.

How could he abandon it?! How could he abandon her? The whip slashed against the concrete several times furiously before she pulled it back and returned it to her side.

The fool could do as he pleased. _She_ still had her role to fill. _She_ knew her duty.

 **Small Cares**

Detective Gumshoe strolled down the hall very softly humming and occasionally singing in a low voice 'Cleaning the boss's office, off to clean the boss's office."

He peeked into the office and stopped dead. Edgeworth was still inside at his desk. "Oh sorry, Sir I …" Gumshoe trailed off. Edgeworth's head was pillowed in his arms and he was fast asleep.

What now? He didn't want to disturb him; there had been so many cases lately. He was run off his feet as clearly evidenced by him asleep at his desk and not even the couch. He didn't want to wake him, but it could get chilly in there. His own coat was sturdy and warm, but too worn and grubby for Mr. Edgeworth.

 _I'll be right back, Mr. Edgeworth!"_

Gumshoe hurried out and a short while later returned with a folded blanket. Edgeworth hadn't moved. He carefully draped the blanket over his shoulders and moved his teacup aside so it wouldn't get knocked over accidentally.

He would just have to return tomorrow night and do an extra thorough job of cleaning.

 _Good night, Mr. Edgeworth."_


End file.
